Ways To Tell If You Are A True DN Angel Fan
by Stormshadow13
Summary: Here are some ways to tell if you are a true fan of DN Angel. Includes comments from the characters as well as reviews and lists from the readers.
1. Chapter 1

Ways To Tell If You Are A True DN.. Angel Fan

By Stormshadow13

Disclaimer: Erm…

AN: here is a little list I came up with. Can you Tell I'm obsessed? If there is another list like this out their for DN. Angel I'm sorry, I didn't copy. I've done one of these list for the Ronin Warriors so I thought that a DN.. Angel one would be fun.

You have had one or more dreams with the DN. Angel cast in it. (I just love those dreams.)

You're looking for a DN. Angel Poster. )I want my Krad-chan!)

You've made your own poster. (It took a lot of ink but I finally got my Dark and Krad poster. Yea me!)

You dress like your favorite character. (I actually look rather good in white.)

You wear your hair like your favorite character. (A cross at the end of a pony tale really does get people to give you, you are strange looks.)

You have written at leat one Fanfic.

You've done some fanart.

You can't even remember how many fanfics you've read because you've read so many. (100? 500? 1000? Oh, I don't remember.)

You desperately want to go to Japan.

You've seen the anime and or own it on DVD.

You've read or own the Mangas.

You plan on buying the Mangas that you don't have.

You've watched the Anime in English and Japanese. (I understood a Japanese word here and there but for the most part it was, huh?.)

You're planning to get some DN. Angel stuff off of ebay.

Your looking for a DN. Angel CD. (I found one but its $50.)

You have a very long file on your computer with pics of your favorite character. (Cough, cough Krad.)

You've printed out some of those pics and hung them on your wall. (Krad again.)

You carry a pic of your favorite character in your wallet. (That would be Blonddy yet again.)

You constantly daydream of your favorite character in class. (Er, do I even need to type his name again? I think that everyone knows by now who it is.)

You come up with new story ideas and write them in class. (Ah well, Math is boring anyway I need something constructive to do.)

You are determined to learn how to draw your favorite character.

Your friends know all about DN. Angel even if they've never seen the show. (Sweatdrop, Heh, -_-')

You're trying to convert your friends to DN. Angel fans too.

Your friend actually sat down and watched a few episodes with you.

You are reading this list and laughing.

You are also checking off things that you have done.

You want to learn how to create a website so you can make a shrine to your favorite character. (Heh, I think that you know who its for.)

You've found a lot of DN. Angel music videos on YouTube.

You've asked for DN. Angel stuff for Christmas/Birthday ect. (And I'm still waiting.)

When listening to music you try to think of what Character the song fits.

You can quote lines from your favorite character. ("I am myself, and I am an original. Yes, this body, belongs to me!" Can you guess what ep this line is from?)

You have seen each episode more then five times. (-_-')

You Cry every time Dark seals himself and Krad into the Black Wings at the end of the anime. (That was probably the suckiest ending of all time! They screwed us fans over! T_T)

You can talk to your mom/dad about DN. Angel and they know what you are talking about.

You want to figure out how to make your own music videos so that you can make some of your favorite character. (Smirk)

You've joined a DN. Angel group on Facebook.

You've created a character in an online game using your favorite character's name. (Wonder who that could be?)

You have written a poem either for one or more of the characters or they ar in a part of another poem. (The Angels.)

You have written a poem with Your favorite character in mind.

You've stalked someone that looked like one of the characters.

You have the theme song memorized.

You've got a wallpaper of your favorite character on your desktop. (He's so cute! Drool!)

Your planning on getting two cat, one black and one white and naming them Dark and Krad respectively.

Your thinking about dying your hair the same color as your favorite character's. (I've always wanted to be a blond.)

You've got a copy of the theme song taped to your door.

You've learned how to smirk or glare like your favorite character. (Insert evil glare here.)

Your mom/dad have screamed at you for constantly playing the theme song over and over at the top volume of the computer.

This didn't stop you, you just got headphones.

You have a DN. Angel suncatcher in your window.

You're planning to buy anything you can find that is DN. Angel.

You are also planning on buying the Mangas in Japanese.

You want the DN. Angel audio CDs.

Your going to try to get your teachers to call you by your favorite character's name.

You dressed as one of the characters for Halloween. (I was Dark, I want to be Krad next year.)

You grew out your hair to look more like your favorite character

Your planning to grow it in the exact stile of your favorite character.

You swoon every time you hear your favorite character's voice. (He sound so cool.)

Your hoping some day that you can earn enough money to buy the rights to the Anime.

You look down and pale when you see how many of these things that you have checked off on your list.

You've run out of stuff for this list.

xxx

"Hey, Krad, what are you looking at?" Dark leaned over his counterparts shoulder peering at the computer screen

The blond glanced at his opposite, "I've found a list on the net called how to Know If You Are A True DN. Angel Fan. Its kind of creepy. This person is a real nut."

Dark quickly read over the list and nodded, "You're right, but the one thing I don't get is how someone could favor you over me! I mean I am one of the main characters! I'm just cool like that!"

"Apparently this person doesn't think so," smirked Krad.

Dark folded his arms, "This person must have not seen my greatness."

"Just admit it, I'm cooler then you. As well as much better looking," crowed Krad laughing manically.

Dark pouted, "oh shut up."

Daisuke smiled, "Its nice to see that Krad has a fan."

"There's going to be no living with him now," Sighed Satoshi.

xxx

AN: I know this isn't a story but it was fun to write. I've done everything on this list. If you've done something that isn't on this list put it in a review or PM me. When I get enough I'll write another chapter. I'll put your name and the things that you've done. I hope you've enjoyed seeing the list of an obsessed DN.. Angel Fan. Also let me know who your favorite character is and They might say something.

I've found out that there is another list like this one, it is by Queen Tangerine. Go check hers out too.

PS, If you flame, I've got the right to PM you back.

Happy New Year!


	2. Chapter 2

Ways To Tell If You Are A True DN Angel Fan

Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

AN: Here are a few more that I did as well as the things from all you that sent them to me in a review. Each person's name will come before their list. Thanks for the ideas guys. Also congratulations to Rose () for being the only person to guess what episode was used in the last chapter. ^_^

xxx

**Stormshadow13 **

You just noticed that Krad and Nakago, _Fushigi Yuugi_ have the same earrings. (I'm serious just go look at a pic of each, they both are blonds with blue earrings.)

"Hey, Krad, your not reading that list again are you?"

"Of corse Satoshi-sama, there is now more."

"You're kidding."

**Akemi Tsuki Hikari**

I cosplayed Krad at school, walking around all day in White Pants, White Tank Top, White Dress Shirt Worn open with Wing slits in the back, (So the wings look real. (XD Sadly enough, I wasn't allowed to wear THOSE to school), White Velcro shoes, and my own little twists with Gold Cross Hanging earrings (They look like Krad's Hair Cross), Black Belt with a Gold belt buckle, and a Gold hair tie.

The fact that I own Earrings with Crosses like Krad's.

Mastered Krad's accent, And smirk. And Glare. And every line of the anime  
and manga. (XD)

Once made my own cutout of Krad. (XD, My cousin destroyed it.)

"YES! I have another fan!"

"And I can practicly see his ego expanding."

"Dark, that's not nice."

"But I Can!"

Satoshi sighs.

**Jjwitdaheydiddydiddy**

If you've written a psychology paper about one of the characters, (guess  
who!)

I also have a hamster named Dark Mousy...

"Mahahhahahahaaaaaaaaaa! You have a rodent named after you Mousy. Mahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Shut up Blondy!"

"Hamsters are cute but you got to admit it is kinda fitting."

"And you can shut up too Dai-chan."

Satoshi Smirks.

**Ichigo -usagi Wizu**

Posted a topic on a forum to convert the users into DN Angel fans.

Lightheartedly posted a review of DN Angel in the school's wall magazine.

I tried to act like one of the characters. (naturally, my friends said that  
I'm like Krad...)

Hacked into the school's compie and put a whole lot of DN Angel stuff inside.

Had spread a powerful virus of DN Angel and so made a fanfic about it with  
friends.

Saying weird things like 'kyu' inside class.

Calling friends with DN Angel-ish nicknames.

Don't mind called an otaku of DN Angel.

Tried cosplaying favorite characters in a school fair.

Made at least one DN Angel handmade phone strap.

Calling a friend 'baka' for not knowing about DN Angel.

Played a dvd of DN Angel on public places.

Got caught by a teacher talking or drawing DN Angel.

Krad pouts, "awe, that's all?"

"I can't believe that they all like you! And not me! I'm the Great Kaito Dark Mousy!"

"What's not to like?" Krad folds his arms.

"What's not to like!?" Dark stairs at his counterpart. "You're: psychotic, sadistic, homicidal, bad tempered, mean spirited, egotistical, self-centered…"

"And Sexy!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa? Who said that?" Dark franticly looks around.

Stormshadow13 sweatdrops, "woops, you weren't supposed to hear that."

Satoshi and Daisuke blink at each other.

Krad smirks.

Dark steams.

xxx

AN: Well that's it for this chapter. If I get anything else I'll put them up in a third chappy. Until then, see you.


	3. Chapter 3

Ways To Tell If You Are A True DN Angel Fan

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned do you think that I'd need money for college?

AN: OMG! I never thought that I'd get enough to do three chapters. (Falls over in a dead faint.) Like in chapter 2 the person's name will be in bold and then will come their list as well as comments from the characters.

**Stormshadow13 **

You just used every last bit of your saved Birthday and Christmas money to buy DN Angel stuff off of ebay. (Grin. *_*)

One of the things you bought was a Krad wig. (I so can't wait to wear it to class hahahahahaaaaa! ^_^)

You aren't going to tell your mom how much it actually cost. (-_-; My mom would have a litter of kittens."

You're eyeing more DN Angel stuff.

You finally got that DN Angel ringtone you've been wanting.

You would do anything for a Krad plushy.

You took a picture of Krad to your theater department and asked for tips on making a costume like his.

You tried to bribe your costume designer into making it for you sense you can't sow.

You really, really want to go to an Anime convention and if you do your going to cosplay as your favorite character. (Wonder who that would be?)

Your plotting to do your research paper on Anime and use DN Angel for every example and as many times as you possibly can.

"Oh no, not more from that list."

"You're just grumpy because the author likes me better then you Mousy."

"SHUT UP!"

Daisuke and Satoshi look at each other and sigh.

**Luna moon Girl**

AW! Dark! I'm your fan! I like you more then Krad!

"Yea! Someone likes me! They really, really like me." Dark grinning does a little dance.

"Krad sniffs. "MMPH."

"I can't imagine why."

Shut up creepy boy! At least I have fans."

Satoshi pushes glasses up, "I don't really care."

**The Lantern **

They must have dyed their hair to a dna character's hair color at least once.

Written a story about them.

Had a daydream about them.

At one point in time admit that, yes, it does hint at the pairings of: Krad/Satoshi Satoshi/Daisuke and of course, how I adore this pairing, Dark/Krad.

Have randomly quoted your fave character *Cough*Krad*Cough*.

Have all the theme songs downloaded to your Ipod, like my Kraddy-kin's Rakuen Fanatic.

Sobbed in frustration when you realize your hair will never be as silky shiny and unique as your Idol, *Krad*,

Done the same when you realized you could never correctly draw their freaking spiky yet sexy hair style!

Krad smirks stroking his hair, "that's another one for me."

"DIE!"

Daisuke takes control of the computer while Dark atemps to strangle his other half.

Satoshi leans over Daisuke's shoulder to read the next section.

"Lets see."

**DarkMousy-KradHikari**

1. Have cosplayed as Dark. The only thing that I didn't do was dye my hair  
purple because my hair is too dark for the color to show up. Somebody  
destroyed my wings. (Wah)

2. I have drawn multiple pictures of DN Angel (mostly Dark though).

3. I have the entire series in DVD.

4. I have read all of the series on mangafox. I only own two of the books.

5. I have written many fanfictions though only a couple have made it onto this site.

"Hm," looks like Dark has another fan too.

Daisuke nods and glances over at the two angels.

Dark is sitting on top of Krad still attempting to choke the blond.

"You know, I wonder if there is something to that Yaoi stuff?"

Satoshi raises an eyebrow, "eh?"

Daisuke nods at the angels again, "I mean, look at them."

Satoshi now is thoughtful.

"and," Daisuke shrugs "you got to wonder what they really do in the Black Wings. Its not like they don't have time. Maybe their hating each other is all an elaborate act."

Dark and Krad stair at each other, at their host, back at each other and leap apart. "Ewwwwwwww!"

**Sheepsama13**

I have a poster of Krad with his respected English voice actors signature that says: "Feathers are the new Black." He even signed one of my DN Angel manga's over Daisuke's face that says: "Krad rules."

Daisuke pouts, "awe."

Satoshi pats Dai on the shoulder.

**NeeChan92**

you've paired up almost every character in the show at least once to look up pictures. xD.

You get annoyed when someone portrays them wrongly. Hahah.

You spend class fantasizing about your favorite pairing.

You wish you could draw them just like the anime/manga.

Spend hours looking up pictures of them on dA.

Now want to look for pictures and attempt to draw them because of this  
fanfic. xD

"Me, and him, together? Ewww!"

"For once I agree with Mousy."

**Hmob1994**

Fawned over the Japanese Transfer student just because his name was Daisuke!  
(... My bad...)

Tried to (and succeeded) to get my friend to make Krad and Dark Plushies...

Wrote a story about DN Angel for your coursework! (I was told to rewrite it...  
probably because of the MAJOR Yaoi...)

"We're enemies! ENEMIES! I tell you! I don't like him and he doesn't like me!"

Satoshi smirks, "I do believe that someone does protest to much."

"SATOSHI-SAMA!"

"We, are,, straight!"

"As a pair of horse shoes."

The angels together, "SHUT UP!"

Daisuke and Satoshi smirk.

xxx

AN: Hope you enjoyed. If I get any more I might post another chapter but I think that this might be the end.


	4. Chapter 4

Ways To Tell If You Are A True DN Angel Fan

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: still own nothing.

AN: Here are a few more for the list and a few reviews. Okay, what do you readers think, should I keep this up with the characters answering reviews or should this be the end?

**The Lantern**

Have had at least one stray thought of how hot Krad would look cross  
dressing...or stripping to some seductive music

Have attempted to strangle Satoshi through the TV, cause I mean really even  
if Krad was just playing around with the creepy molesting stuff, who wouldn't  
jump him? That includes Dark In fact, I bet if Kraddy changed his plans for  
killing Dark into seducing him, he'd actually be able to make Dark his  
pleasure slave! At the cost of his virginity of course. No one can resist  
Krad-sama's charms!

Have given Daisuke a thumbs up when he comes out on top (he tries so hard.)

Have rolled your eyes at Dark when he woos the Haradas. (He's a pedophile, and  
has bad choices in women, I mean really he should have trusted Krad's  
judgment, the Harada's have got to go *die*

Have a semi-shrine to your favorite character (Krad is so SADISTIC! But, in a  
literally drop dead sexy way.)

Have a muse uncannily similar to a DNA character (Kard meet Krad, Krad meet  
Kard, my muse that looks just like you 'cept with rave clothes and  
highlights.)

Have assigned your own personal theme songs to your fave character (Krad,  
your new theme song is Word Up and 4 Walls)

"Cross dress!? I don't even remotely look like a girl! There is no way I could get away with it!"

Daisuke, Satoshi And Dark all start coughing. "You do so.)

"What!"

"At cirten angles your long coat does look like a dress.."

"Satoshi-sama!"

"And you do have long girly hair."

"Shut up Mousy!"

Daisuke sighs.

"Anyway, seduce Dark! Ewwwww!"

"What do you mean that I'm a pedophile!"

"Hmm, you know, you really should have let me kill those twins."

"Shut up blondy!"

Daisuke blushes, "thanks, I try."

**Hmob1994**

Krad and Dark are about as straight as one of those weird curly straws you get... Sorry Krad!

"Hey!"

"We're straight as a couple of arrows!"

"More like boomerangs."

"Shut up!"

**DarkMousy-KradHikari**

I'm sorry, Dark, but you and Krad are one of the most popular yaoi pairings ever. The anime even hinted at you two being gay. I couldn't help but laugh when I read you were attempting to choke Krad. I started choking because I was laughing too hard. I'm okay  
though. Don't worry, Dark. Satoshi and Daisuke are the second most popular pairing. Your fans will still love you even if you are.

Satoshi and Daisuke blush and glance at each other.

Dark, "Hmm," glances thoughtfully at his counterpart.

Krad is still ranting about being straight and shaking his fist at the computer.

Dark smirks evilly, "you know Krad, you are kinda cute."

"Huh?" Krad stops ranting and stairs dumfounded at the other angel. "What did you just say Mousy?"

Dark smirks and grabs his light self by the collar pulling him nose to nose with himself. "I said, that you are kind of cute." The black angel presses his lips to the other angels. In his attempts to pull away Krad trips and falls backwards with the thief a top him.


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I just wanted to let everyone know that my stories are going on hold for a little while. My mom just passed away last week from cancer and I'm going to have to focus on getting through the rest of the semester. For the first part of the summer I'll be packing our house and moving. Then hopefully after things settle down I'll be back to writing. You'll probably see me floating around the site reading and reviewing, frankly at the moment fanfiction is what is keeping me sane. I will make a promise to all you readers though, "I SS13 here by solemnly swear that I will not let any of my stories die. I'll be back, I just don't know when."

Thanks.


End file.
